Plotting to Win
by Lady Lark
Summary: Do you have what it takes to win, when the object of your wager is your best friend's sister? Goten thinks he does. Trunks thinks that Bra will prove him otherwise. Who's right? And who is going to win? The challenge begins. Award Winning Fiction.
1. He's a Tramp

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on. 

**Plotting to Win**   
_by Lady Lark_

**Chapter 1: He's a Tramp**

Parties held at the home of Capsule Corporation's founding family, the Briefs, typically fell into one of two categories: boring disasters or thrilling disasters. Currently it appeared that tonight's soiree was going to fall in the boring variety with its usual mix of stuffy society types rubbing elbows with even stuffier scientists. The music, a particularly unsuccessful cross between lounge and elevator genres fused with Big Band, did little to alleviate the dull atmosphere. 

Naturally, most of the Briefs' family hated them. 

Goten loved them. No matter which category they fell into Goten knew how to make the most of it. If it was a thrilling party, Goten could find some attractive young woman and save her from the invariable catastrophe, which were most frequently caused by Vegeta, the various members of the Z gang or in his younger years by Trunks and himself. At the very worst, the thrilling disasters made for good conversation. If it was boring, Goten could simply exercise his considerable charm to make some lucky lady's life a little livelier for the course of the evening. 

Goten's goal, of course, was fairly simple. He wanted to get laid. The more frequently, the better. 

Currently, he was finishing up an exchange that would leave him with the phone number along with an invitation to a young Capsule Corporation scientist's apartment. He finished writing down the address into his little black book and leaned over to whisper a soft thank you into the woman's ear. After planting a kiss on her shoulder, he turned and walked across the red lantern illuminated yard to where Trunks was. 

The young company president stood leaning against one of the walls of the compound with his arms crossed, looking like a pastel-colored version of his father. He acknowledged his best friend, with a short nod before turning to glare at the festivities again. 

"I hate this," Trunks muttered. "I really hate this." 

"I know, bro." 

"I don't know why she can't get someone else to do her dirty work for her? I don't like being forced into doing anything and she knows it." 

"Hey, give your Mom some slack. She had to host these things when she was younger. And we sure as hell didn't make them easy for her," Goten said with a grin. "Remember that one time when we spiked the punch with that new formula of your grandfather's." Trunks gave him a blank look. "You know, the one that he was making up for actors to use so that they could get a better vocal range but he hadn't perfected. I still can't forget your father talking like a demented mouse. The grounding we got was so worth it." 

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, those were good times. But too bad something like that isn't gonna happen tonight. I could use a good laugh. These things are just so annoying. I wish I could pull a Papa and blow up the band then just fly away." 

"Tonight's not all that bad, Trunks. Granted the music blows dead walrus chunks, but the rest of the night ain't that bad. At least not for me. I got two hot chicks numbers and that yummy scientist over there has invited me back to her place for a night cap. I could share her with you. I don't think she would mind considering the way she is eyeing you right now." 

The other man glanced over to where he was pointing. Sure enough, the woman Goten had talked to earlier was appraising Trunks with a predatory gleam in her eye. 

Trunks shuddered. "Ugh. Please tell me you don't mean Dr. Black." 

Pulling out his address book, Goten flipped to where he had written down her information. "Yep. Wida Black. What's wrong with her?" 

"Oh nothing major, only just that she has a reputation of eating men alive. And then there was the time that she showed up to my office to present her reports wearing only a labcoat and nothing else." 

"Kinky. So what did you do?" 

"What do you mean? I asked her to leave. I do not want members of my staff getting the idea that pulling stunts like that will get them into my bed. I have enough troubles with that as it is." 

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. You poor, poor man. Having attractive females throwing themselves at you all the time," Goten mock sympathized. "Most guys would kill to have all of the female attention that you get." 

"Yeah, well 'most guys' aren't me. I'm just not interested in any of them. Besides casual sex isn't my thing. I want something more meaningful." 

"That's your hang up then. Me give me some nice, no strings attached nookie and I'm a happy man." 

"I know. And look at the women you get, women who are just as predatory as you are or women who are trying to use you to get to me because you're my best friend. Not a single girl you've dated is a prize." 

"Hey!" 

Trunks continued ignoring Goten's indignant outburst. "I bet that your much vaunted charms wouldn't work on a nice, normal girl." 

"Oh yeah?!" 

"Yeah. I bet, that if I picked the girl, that you wouldn't be able to seduce her." 

"Really? Just try . . . And no tricks like picking lesbians or old married women." 

"Nope, no tricks like that. Just a nice girl from a good family. I won't pick a dog either. In fact, I have someone in mind." 

"Who?" 

"Her." 

Goten looked where Trunks was pointing and did a double-take. "WHAT!?" 

"Try to seduce her." 

"You're joking!" 

"Nope." 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" 

"Nope. Are you saying you can't do it?" 

"I ain't saying that! But her?" 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"What's wrong?! She's your bloody sister! That's what's wrong, you moron!" 

"So?" 

"You're going to get me killed!" 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yeah right! What about your father?" 

"What about him?" 

"Bra is his little girl, your father would kill me if I just looked at her funny." 

"So you're telling me that you are afraid of my father?" 

"Hell yeah. And it ain't fear; it is a healthy respect. I respect that your father can hand my ass to me blindfolded and with one hand tied behind his back." 

"Look, I'll make your life easier. If my father finds out, I'll deal with him." 

"How generous of you. Do you really think that you will be able to stop him?" 

"Yep." 

"That is sooo comforting. Vegeta'll just beat you first before pulverizing me." 

"It sounds like you are too chicken to take the bet." 

Goten glared at Trunks. "I am not chicken!" 

"You're clucking like one." 

"I am not!" 

"Suuure." 

"Okay, you say you'll take care of your father. What about your mom?" 

"Mom likes you and I can handle her as well. You just gotta deal with Bra." 

"Yeah and speaking of Bra, she's only seventeen." 

"So?" 

"She's underage, you idiot!" 

"She'll be eighteen in a couple weeks, so no worries there. Any other excuses you would like to try?" 

"I ain't making excuses!" 

Trunks snorted. "Whatever. Sounds like you're trying to weasel out of it to me." 

Throwing a venomous glare at his supposed best friend, Goten glanced over to where Bra was standing surrounded by a gaggle of teenagers. For the first time he found himself appraising her as an actual woman, not as Trunks' annoying kid sister. What he saw surprised him, somehow she had managed to grow into a stunning woman without him noticing. How did she manage to do that, he wondered. Like her brother, she had her mother's coloring mixed with her father's unmistakable Saiyajin features. But on her, they were softened. They looked good. 

"Like what you see?" Trunks voice intruded into his assessment. 

Goten nodded. 

"So do you accept the challenge?" 

"Yeah, I do. You're sure that you will be able to keep your parents from killing me?" 

"Would it make you feel better if I swore?" 

Goten nodded 

"I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, swear to you, Goten Son, that I will keep my parents from killing you no matter the outcome of this dare. Does that work?"   
  
"Yeah. Okay, a few more questions. Are you going to be okay with me seducing your sister?" 

"You're assuming that she'll be seduced." 

"Trunks, I have yet to lose a bet. I am going to seduce and make love to your baby sister. Are you going to be okay with the fact that Bra is going to lose her virginity to your best friend? 

"Goten, I think that Bra will surprise you. She isn't going to be one of your easy Wham-Bam-Thank you Ma'am conquests. She is her mother's daughter and what's more she is her father's little girl. You are the one who will have to watch out. She knows you and she is not going to fall for some cheesy lines and a few trite compliments. If you are going to end up in her bed, you are going to have to work. And I don't think that you will do the work needed." 

Grinning, Goten looked at his friend. "Thanks for the advice." 

"No charge. I don't know how much it will help you, though." 

"So are you going to set some kind of time limit on this?" 

Trunks stared at his sister and her friends in thought. "Hmmmm. Good point. How does two months sound?" 

"Like you are just looking to lose, my man. Two weeks of my charm and she will be eating out of my hand." 

"Okay, if you think it is too easy. How about a month? That will give you plenty of time." 

"Sounds good. Are you ready to lose?" 

"Are you?" 

Goten just looked at Trunks incredulously. "I am not going to lose." 

"I wouldn't be so sure."   


~*~

AN: Welcome to yet another story that won't leave me alone. The Idea for this one came from the monthly fanfiction challenge hosted on for the month of April. The challenge was to write a story featuring a prank. I think this one qualifies. As I said, this story won't leave me alone. As of right now, I have about ten chapters planned total. Although it could change either way. Oddly enough, I have about half of the next part done as well as the central scene in the story's climax in addition to bits and pieces of random chapters. This story is partially a dream that I hadt his morning, April 11, 2004. And partially whatever has reguritated out of my brain since in about four hours of writing. 

The Title of this chapter comes from the title of a song in Disney's "Lady and the Tramp" And like Moonlight Confessions, I found this story nigh impossible to name. Literally my sounding board and beta, Rhianikki, and I were flinging titles back and forth and nothing sounded good. This story almost got named "Cake or Death: The Impossible to Name Random Romance Using an overused Plot Device" before we settled on this one. 

I want to thank Rhianikki for being a great sounding board and advisor even though she is fairly new to DBZ. 

I also want to thank the members of the 0-DBZ-Fanfiction list for all of their encouragement. 


	2. Shall We Dance

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on. 

**Plotting to Win**   
_by Lady Lark_

**Chapter 2: Shall We Dance?**

Goten stood next to Trunks, both men watching Bra. The young woman laughed and chatted with the girls at her table, occasionally encouraging one to go ask some boy to dance. Goten also noted that Bra herself had no shortage of young men asking her to dance. Most she declined, shaking her head and then offering one of the other girls as a replacement. The few times she did decide to dance, she did so with abandon. She seemed to embrace the music as if it were a lover. Her partner seemed unnecessary. Bra danced for herself. 

Goten discovered he could watch her dance forever. Her body curved in just the right places, making his hands itch to explore the dips and valleys. As he watched her, Goten realized that she never danced to the slow songs, preferring to sit them out. A glimmer of an idea began to form and a slow grin slid across his face as it fleshed out. 

Glancing at Trunks, he pushed off from the wall. "Well, no time like the present. I think I better go have a dance with the prettiest girl here tonight. Give my regrets to Dr. Black would you? I think I shall be unavoidably detained this evening." 

"Tell her yourself. I am not doing your dirty work." 

"You're no fun!" 

Trunks nodded. "I suppose I should wish good luck. But I don't think that is going to help you." 

"Nope I don't need luck. I have skill. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

The president of Capsule Corporation grunted his expression even more sour than when Goten had come over. "I don't think I can put up with much more of this torture. I'm going to make one final round and get the hell out of here. 'Night, Goten." 

"'Night, Trunks!" 

Sparing no more thought to his best friend's bad humor, Goten smoothly strolled over to the stage. He waited for the current song to come to an end and motioned frantically for the lead singer's attention. Starting the band up on an instrumental number, the singer, a blonde in a slinky green sequined dress, smiled warmly at Goten. They were old acquaintances. 

"Heya Lover Boy, I was wondering if you were here tonight." 

"When you're here, always. You're looking good, Erasa. How are Sharpener and the kids doing?" 

"They're doing well. Sharpener got a raise and Quill is in school with your niece, Pan. Chalq is a bit of a handful but he's just turned thirteen, it's that age. But I don't think that you came over here to talk about my life. What can I do for you, sugar?" 

"You know me too well! There's this girl I want to dance with, so do you think you can a few slow numbers in a row? For me?" He gave Erasa his patented puppy dog eyes. 

She laughed. "You little rascal. Smooth. But a rascal." 

"Can you do it?" 

"Of course I can. Give me a couple of songs to pass on the change in playlist to the rest of the band and you should be good to go." 

"Thanks, you're a doll," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"You're welcome, Goten." 

True to her word, Erasa slowly started circulating among the rest of the band, whispering in their ears when they had slow sections or breaks. When she finished speaking to the last musician, she turned and gave Goten a quick wink. 

He blew her a kiss and started threading his way over to the table where Bra sat surrounded by a gaggle of teenage girls. Behind him, the band segued into an old ballad, and Goten couldn't stop a smile from coming to his lips. Good old Erasa, right on time. 

Coming to a halt behind Bra's shoulder, Goten leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Evening, Bra. Want to join me for a dance?" 

Bra started and whipped around in her chair to see who had startled her. The wary, almost angry, expression on her face melted into a welcoming smile. "Goten, don't sneak up on me like that! You're lucky I didn't deck you." 

Holding out his hands in a mock attempt to ward her off, Goten apologized. "Sorry, Bra! I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to ask if you would be willing to dance with me." 

A couple of the girls sitting at her table started whispering among themselves, and a few gave Goten assessing looks. Unable to resist the temptation, Goten flashed them a quick grin before returning his attention to his objective. Bra was looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Goten flushed. 

"Please, Bra." 

"Oh, all right," she acquiesced, giving a short wave goodbye to the girls at her table. 

Goten led her to the dance floor, ignoring the glares he received from several of the younger men. Taking Bra into his arms, he started to lead them around the floor. They danced in silence for a few minutes while Goten waited for Bra to say something. When he realized that she wasn't going to give him any openings, he found himself feeling a bit uncertain and awkward. If something didn't change soon at this rate, Trunks was going to win. 

He was so wrapped up in thoughts of the dare that it took him a while to register that he was holding a particularly attractive woman and that said woman's body was molding his erotically. She smelled good, like warm spring day after the rain. She swayed against him in time to the music. Goten looked down at her, surprised to find her eyes closed and her lips moving, mouthing the words of the old love song. 

She looked so sweet and fresh, that Goten longed to kiss her, to see if she tasted as good as she felt and smelled. His body echoed his mind's sentiment adding that it would like to do more than just kiss her. Trying to distract himself from his rising desire, Goten anxiously tried to start a conversation. In his desperation, he settled on the oldest and most tired topic in the known universe: The Weather. 

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" 

Bra opened her eyes and stared at Goten. 

"Sorry," he apologized. "But, your beauty has driven all coherent thought out of my head. You should feel proud, you have managed to render me speechless. A feat achieved by no one." 

"I don't think that I could quite manage to do that." 

"Ah, but you have! My mind is unable to find adequate adjectives to describe your loveliness." 

"Ok, stop right there, Goten. What's the deal here? You're talking to me as if you are a knight in shining armor and I, your lady fair. This isn't like you." 

"Sorry. I just don't know what to talk to you about. You really have me tongue-tied." 

"Well, then say so! Don't go spouting flowery phrases just because the intelligent part of your brain has decided to take a holiday." 

"Okay," he agreed with a laugh. "So where does that leave us." 

She paused considering. "Well we could just keep dancing." 

"We could do that. Anything else?" 

"You could try talking to me like I am a person and not on some kind of a pedestal." 

"I think you're asking a bit much there, Bra." 

"Really?" 

"No, really. I don't know what to talk to you about. I only remember you as a little girl. And all of a sudden, I've found that you've grown up into a stunning woman right under my nose. It kinda makes it difficult to know what to say when my mind is still struggling with the concept." 

"Okay, I can give you that. So what do you want to know?" 

"Everything." 

"Now that's a tall order. Narrow it down to something more manageable." 

Goten thought about it for a few moments, considering and then discarding questions. There was so much he knew and yet didn't know about her. He understood her family better than almost anyone else present, but he never really knew Bra. He and Trunks were so much older than her that the few times they had actually done anything together it had been as a group. He knew that she played a mean game of croquet and that she hated strawberries. But he didn't know what she did in her spare time, since he doubted that she played with dolls anymore like she did as a child. He didn't even know if she was still in school, since like her brother and mother, she was a genius. He didn't even know if she had a boyfriend, and it would be just like Trunks to challenge him to try and win a woman who was in love with someone else. 

Finally he settled on a question that would hopefully answer the question of whether or not she was dating anyone else. "Why don't you dance to the slow songs?" 

Bra threw back her head and laughed. "I was not expecting you to ask that!" She smiled and locked eyes with him. "I don't dance to the slow songs because all of the guys who ask me are clumsy fools. If I dance with them during a fast number, I can get away with controlling how I dance with them. I can even dance around them, if they are particularly graceless or grabby. With a slow song, they would step all over my feet as they try to lead me around the dance floor. Not to mention, that I would have to put up with their roaming hands and stinky cologne." 

"So why do you dance with them at all?" 

"I like to dance and I don't like to dance alone, although I will. Besides it's impolite to turn the poor men down over and over again. They're nice. But not really my type." 

"So I am your type?" 

She smiled mysteriously at him. "Let's just put it this way, you're a better dancer than they are." 

Goten chuckled. Bra had a wicked sense of humor on her. "Duly noted." 

"So did that answer your question?" 

"Yep." 

"Good. Now I have one of my own. Why did you decide to dance with me?" 

"Because you're the prettiest girl at the party, and your beauty bewitched me so much that I could not control myself." 

"Uh-huh." Bra did not look impressed. "Try another answer." 

"No really. I thought you looked so lovely that I wanted to score a coup against the rest of the men panting after you and get you out on the dance floor for a nice, slow, romantic dance." 

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" she asked, archly. He gave her his 'who me?' look and shrugged. "Goten, I know you too well. The only other times you have ever associated with me while at one of these parties was when Trunks dared you to. Remember the time when I was five and Trunks dared you to propose to me in front of everyone?" 

Goten winced at the memory and at her accurate assessment of the real reason behind the dance. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me 'no' and your father coming millimeters away from beating me up." 

"Do you know why Daddy almost killed you?" 

"No." 

"Oh dear. How like Trunks to never tell you. Well I'm not going to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to ask him. Or you could ask my father. I'm certain he would tell you the reason now." 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"I told you. I don't want to spoil the surprise. It also isn't my place to tell you. You know, you still haven't told me the real reason you asked me to dance," she said pointedly. 

Goten blushed and frantically tried to think of an answer. Bra watched him closely and shook her head sadly. 

"Poor Goten. Trunks really did dare you to dance with me, didn't he?" 

"Uh. . . ." 

"It's okay. I had fun anyway. You really are a good dancer, much better than the other clods I've danced with tonight. I think that it is the martial artist in you, even though you don't practice much anymore." 

"How did you know I don't practice much anymore?" 

"Whose daughter am I?" 

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, wasn't thinking again." 

"I noticed." 

"I enjoyed dancing with you. Do you want to go for a walk, and talk some more?" 

Bra glanced at her watch. "I don't think so. I really did have a good time dancing with you, despite my stupid brother's dare, but you really don't need to keep humoring me." 

"I'm not humoring you!" 

"You're protesting just a bit too much for me to believe that. I think that it is time for me to have a little talk with Trunks and let him know that I don't enjoy being the butt in his idiotic pranks." 

"Nah, you don't have to," said Goten quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Bra to confront Trunks and possibly find out about the real dare. He needed to diffuse her temper, and fast. "I think that Trunks did me a favor by daring me to dance with you. I don't think your brother knows how good of a dancer you are, or how much fun your conversation is. If he did, instead of daring his best friend to dance with you, he would be setting up barricades to keep the men away from you." 

Bra laughed again. "That was a lovely compliment Goten." 

"You're welcome, my lady. True, though." 

"Goten . . ." 

"Okay. Okay. I'll try to cut it out. But you really do bring out the bard in me." 

"I wish I could shove him back in." 

"Ouch." 

The music came to halt and Erasa announced that the band was taking a ten minute break. There was a smattering of applause, some of it genuine, although most people clapping were applauding the break not the music. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a walk in the gardens. I hear they are lovely at night, with the night-blooming jasmine in season," he asked leading her off of the dance floor and toward the estate's well tended garden. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. Remember, I live here. And I've put in a long enough of an appearance at this thing so that my parents won't complain much if I skip out now." 

"You don't like the parties?" 

Bra gave Goten and incredulous look. "Heck no! What's to like about them? The crappy music, perhaps? Or the toadies trying be my best friend so that they can milk me for my millions? Then there are the groping men who also only want me for my money. Thank you, but no. These soirees are boring, dull, and dreary. I have better things to be do than be bored out of my skull by inane conversation, a non-anesthetized root canal for example." 

"But you looked like you were having a good time talking with them." 

"That's only a mask, Goten. If you think that the shallow girl you see only at parties is the real me, then you have a lot to learn." 

"I'm beginning to see that." 

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I think I want to escape this thing before the band starts back up. Good Night, Goten," she said softly, tiptoeing up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"'Night, Bra." He watched her disappear into the night, thinking about her candid statements and wondering if he really had a chance of winning against Trunks.   
  


~*~   
AN: I actually managed to get the next part out semi-quickly. Go me! This is not normal for me, but I am finding this story fairly easy to write. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the central plot for this idea came from the Fanfiction Challenge on the 0-DBZ-Fanfiction YahooGroups Mailing List. I have the next chapter plotted out so writing it shouldn't be too hard since I know where I am going with it. I don't know how much time I will have to work on it in the coming weeks since I have just been promoted at my job into a position with a lot more responsibility. But don't worry, I have no plans on abandoning this story. It wants to be written too much. 

The Title of this Chapter comes from the Rogers and Hammerstein musical "The King and I." And Apparently I am channelling song titles when it comes to naming things. 

This story is unbeta'd so any mistakes in it are mine. 

Thank you to everyone who read the first part. And big double thanks and a virtual cookie for everyone who Reviewed. Thank you so much! They really mean a lot to me and encouraged me to write. 

I also invite you to check out my other stories published here at fanfiction.net. 

Ja Ne   
Lady Lark   
  



	3. Who Ya Gonna Call

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on. 

**Plotting to Win**   
_by Lady Lark_

**Chapter 3: Who Ya Gonna Call?**

Morning. Goten hated mornings. He contemplated that thought as he lay stretched out fully clothed a top the covers. Mornings brought awkward moments with mumbled goodbyes and hasty retreats. While he was a master of the nighttime banter, Goten sucked at the morning after. Which was one reason why Goten never brought a woman home with him? He never knew what to say to make the girl leave. Only twice had he brought a woman home to his small, one-bedroom apartment and both times he had felt extremely out of place in his own home. After the second time, he had vowed never again to bring a woman home with him. He had stuck to that vow. 

Sighing, Goten rolled on his side and looked out the window. His mind kept replaying the conversation with Bra the previous night as well as Trunks' challenge. He didn't know why he had underestimated Bra so badly. He had gone into the challenge thinking that she would be like all of the other girls he wooed. But she hadn't acted like either a simpering co-ed who was impressed by his minor martial arts titles or the bored haus-frau who was impressed with his muscles or the man-eater who was just in to get her jollies and go home. Instead, Bra had been turned off by the flowery phrases he reserved for the co-eds and his body did not impress her. Nor had he really expected it to, after all she had grown up with one serious fighter as well as a part-time one. Which didn't give him a lot of ground to work with. 

How do you woo and win the girl who has everything and knows all of your tricks? That was the real question. He thought about it for a time and remembered something his father had told him. 'When faced with a new bad guy, always go back to the basics.' Well, one of the basics of dating was sending gifts. Candy and stuffed animals he ruled out immediately. Too much like bribing a child and he did not want Bra to think that he thought of her as a little girl. This left flowers. 

Smiling at his logic, Goten reached for his little black book. Under 'F,' he found what he was looking for, a small flower store that specialized in unusual arrangements. He dialed the number. 

"Thank you for calling Fresh Feisty Flowers!" a cheerful, female voice chirped. "This is Denia. How can I help you?" 

Goten's mind blanked. His normal flower arrangement of forget-me-nots and yellow rosebuds would not be appropriate. "I . . . Uh . . . I don't know. What do you have in season?" 

"Oh we have pretty much everything in season here in our greenhouse. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" 

"No. I just wanted to send flowers to a girl and I don't want to send the typical rose bouquet." 

"Ah, a gentleman of distinction." 

"I'd like to think so." 

"Have you considered orchids or perhaps lilies?" 

"Hmmmmm . . . not really. They're a bit common and I don't want to seem like I am just settling for the old tired arrangements. What about lilacs? Do you have those?" 

"Let me check, sir," she said and then Goten heard some pseudo-jazz as he was put on hold. Wracking his memory, he tried to remember what his first girlfriend had taught him about the language of flowers. A light flashed and Goten knew what arrangement he wanted. 

The music stopped and the perky voice came back on the line. "Yes, sir. We do have some lilacs coming into bloom. Anything else?" 

"Do you know if you have any orange blossoms and violets?" 

"The violets, yes. I would have to check on the orange blossoms." 

"If you don't have them, it's ok. Do you think that you could do a lilac and violet bouquet with a few ferns to set off the flowers?" 

"Almost certainly. Did you want to pick up the arrangement or have it delivered?" 

"Delivered, please. And can you include a card with it that says 'Thank you for the dance' with it?" he asked. 

"Of course! Is that all?" 

"Yes," he answered, and then winced when she quoted the price back at him. But he agreed, hoping that the unusualness of the flowers would please and intrigue Bra. He gave her his payment information and then thanked her for her assistance before setting the phone back down onto the cradle. 

Now what? 

He needed to rethink his strategy. Flattery was not going to work. That was made abundantly clear last night. Neither was his physique or his athletic prowess. He was not intelligent like Trunks or Gohan. Unfortunately that didn't leave him too many options. What he needed was some help. Unconsciously, he dialed Trunks' private phone line. 

A groggy voice answered on the fourth ring. "What?" 

"Aren't we cheerful this morning?" 

"Goten? What the fuck are you doing calling me at 8:30 on a fucking weekend?" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"And apparently you felt the need to wake me up and join you in the land of insomnia." 

Goten winced at Trunks tone. "Sorry." 

"You should be. So why are you calling and what kept you up all night?" 

"The same thing. Bra." 

"And you called me?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause you're my best friend and I needed to talk about this to someone." 

"Goten, I think that you need to have your head examined." 

"Why?" 

"You're thinking about the bet right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you want help figuring out what to do, right?" 

"Uh-huh!" 

Trunks sighed. "Goten, who posed the bet to you?" 

"You." 

"So why do you think I am going to help you?" 

Goten realized that he hadn't considered all of the implications behind his accepting this dare of Trunks'. For the first time since the tournament when they were children, Trunks was not on his side. He didn't know what to do, but he decided to see if he could get any information out of Trunks anyway. 

"Please. Just a few questions?" 

Trunks sighed again and muttered about idiocy that seemed to be passed from father to son. "Ok ask me three questions and I will answer one of my choosing." 

"No fair! Four out of five," he countered, quickly. He was used to this bargaining game with Trunks. 

"Two out of Five, that is it." 

"Three out of five!" 

"Goten . . ." 

"Okay. Okay. Two out of five." 

"You know, that this is all the help you are going to get from me. Got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"Okay, ask away." 

Goten thought about his five questions. He knew that he needed to make them good ones otherwise he would be in the dark and he needed to pick questions that Trunks couldn't just answer with a yes or a no. 

"Um . . . I guess these are the things I want to know. What kind of guys does Bra hang out with? What does she like to do? What kind of music does Bra listen to? Does she have black underwear? What does she think of me?" 

"I think you can rule out the underwear question. Why in the hell would you want to know? And why do you think that I would know this? Do you think that I raid my sister's room for fun?" 

"You used to." 

"No, actually we used to. There's a difference." 

"How?" 

"Cause I never went in by myself. And we only did it 'cause she had raided my room and took my stuff. It was a rescue mission." 

"Whatever. You're stalling. Answer my questions." 

"I'm thinking. Give me a minute." 

Trunks was silent for a long period of time. Goten could hear him shifting on his bed as his best friend decided which questions he was going to answer. 

"Okay, you got me. You knew that I wasn't going to answer the underwear one." 

"Yup." 

"And you know that I am not going to tell you how she feels about you. I could lie, you know." 

"But you won't. You said that you would answer two of my questions." 

"I never said I would answer them honestly." 

"True, but you don't like to lie. Remember that even though I am not as smart as you, Trunks. I still know you really good." 

"Well, Goten. You know me 'really well.'" 

"That's what I said." 

Trunks drew a deep breath and expelled it noisily. "I don't know why I even bother." 

"Okay, so answer the two questions." 

"Ok Bra listens to a lot of different music. She likes stuff with a heavy beat for dancing and working out. But she prefers softer stuff with either female singers or straight instrumental when she is in her room by herself. She hates nasal voices and music that sounds like screaming." 

"Okay. Next question." 

"She doesn't hang out with guys." 

"What?" 

He heard the other man chuckle. "What? You weren't expecting me to answer that one were you?" 

"No!" 

"Bra doesn't hang out with guys. She's never even dated seriously." 

"Why not?" 

"Ah. Ah. That's another question. And I am not answering anymore questions." 

"But Trunks, you can't leave it like this!" 

"Yes, I can. And on that note, I think I am going to go back to bed. Goodbye, Goten." 

"Trunks wait!" he cried, frantically. But the angry buzzing of the dial tone was Trunks response. He had used up all of his questions and really had nothing to show for it. 

Now what could he do? Trunks was obviously out of the question, his friend would likely hang up on him again. All of his female acquaintances were out of the picture as well. At least the ones that still spoke with him, and he doubted that even Paris, his one time girlfriend and now friend would help him seduce another woman. Women just weren't like that, he'd discovered. They saw all other females as competition. 

So where did that leave him? Goten groaned and flopped back down on the bed. He sighed and his eyes lit upon the picture on his end table. His family. 

He finally knew who he could go to. Without thinking of calling first, Goten ran out to the balcony and blasted off into the air. 

He was going home!   
  
~*~ 

AN: I had intended the conversation between Trunks and Goten to be a lot shorter. Like maybe only a fifth of what it turned into. But Trunks demanded his time. And who am I not to listen to my characters. Which meant that this scene was a lot longer than planned. So I decided to move the next part of my outline to chapter four and post this by itself. 

I think it works. 

The title of the song is once again inspired by a song. This time "Ghostbusters" by Ray Park. A line that Joss Whedon in all of his infinite glory said of "It can never be used again." This was in a season seven Buffy episode whose name I have forgotten. 

Thank you to all of my readers. I'm hoping you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. 

Until next time! ^_^ 


	4. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on. 

**Plotting to Win**  
_by Lady Lark_

__

__

* * *

****

**Chapter 4: There's No Place Like Home**

The tall buildings of West Capital City became shorter and less condensed as Goten flew east. The city gave way to vast sprawling suburbs which in turn gave way to rolling countryside. The young man absentmindedly watched the landscape whiz by beneath him. He had flown this way countless of times and could almost manage the trip asleep. In fact in his current state of preoccupation, he would probably be more aware of his surroundings while visiting the land of Nod. 

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts were focused on Bra and the bet. Goten knew he needed help, and his family was really the only support system he had left. But even then, not every member of his family would be able to provide useful advice. Goten painstakingly reviewed each of his family members, assessing their suitability. 

He ruled his father out immediately. If Goku were even home, which was highly unlikely, he would not be able to tender any useful advice. Considering that Goten had heard from Bulma that Goku didn't know male from female when he was thirteen and thought that marriage was a type of food, Goten surmised that his father was not going to have the faintest idea of how to woo a women to his bed. 

His mother, Chi-chi, was almost as bad. She had latched onto Goku with her typical single-mindedness and had done everything in her power to win him. Now, while her advice could be useful, he doubted he would be able to stand up to her scrutiny of exactly why he was asking. He had no illusions about his ability to stand up to his mother. Chi-chi was still as formidable in her later years as she had been when she still was a fighter in her own right. 

That left Gohan and by extension his wife, Videl. Goten still admired his scholarly big brother and still harbored a schoolboy crush on his sister-in-law. The two, despite Buu, Mr. Satan, and Chi-chi's interference, had managed to conduct a fairly typical courtship. They were Goten's only hope. 

He glanced below him, pleased to note that the ground below had switched from a patchwork of farms to heavily forested hills. A few more minutes of flying and he would be at the Son household. It was later in the day here he noted, looking at the sun which was not quite overhead. Beneath him, a dirt road branched off of the main highway, and Goten turned to follow it. Just ahead, he could make out the fishing hole and to the right was his and Gohan's old training grounds. The familiar haunts brought a smile to his face. 

He was home! 

Gohan and Videl's house came into view, and behind rested his parents' squat cottage. Landing inside the gate, he walked up to the front door, idly humming a jaunty tune under his breath. Absently, he knocked on the door. 

No response. 

Goten backed up and peered around the side of the house. Videl's car was there as was Goten's. His brow wrinkled in confusion, he knocked on the door again. 

No response. 

He tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. Knocking softly as he opened the door he called out. "Hello? Is anyone home? It's me, Goten." 

He didn't see anyone, although he did hear voices coming from the upstairs. Goten shrugged, they were probably watching television and had the volume up too loud. He walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom. 

Rapping his knuckles twice on the doorframe, he opened the door without waiting for a response. 

"Hey guys, you might want to keep the volume dow—wah!" he broke off abruptly, his eyes straining in their sockets as his jaw hit the floor. Videl was straddling Gohan, while his brother's hands roamed his wife's torso. 

"Oh Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knocked. Really, I did! You just didn't hear me!" Goten stammered, unable to tear his eyes from the couple. 

Without breaking her rhythm, Videl turned as if in slow motion. She took in Goten's dumbfounded expression and Gohan's continued fondling from half-lidded eyes. 

"Goten, go back downstairs. We'll be with you in a moment," she stated matter-of-factly, before turning her attention back to her husband. "Don't you even think of stopping, big boy. I am not through with you yet." 

Goten blinked, his jaw still resting on his chest, and began backing out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
What the hell had just happened?! 

His brother was having sex with his wife! At home. With the doors unlocked. In the middle of the bloody day! What were they thinking?! 

Unbidden, his mind flashed pictures of Videl's naked body at him. Even after 18 years of marriage and a child, she still looked good. He chuckled, ruefully. For a moment, he was a teenager again. If he had a woman like Videl, he certainly would be making love to her well and regularly. 

He wandered back downstairs and into the kitchen. He could see the remnants of breakfast on the table, and a few dirty pots and pans set in the sink to soak. Noting the discarded bathrobe and pajama top, Goten grinned. The foreplay had definitely started in the kitchen and then made its way into the bedroom. Nothing like a full stomach to turn a Saiyajin on, he mused. 

Deciding to make himself useful, he gathered up the breakfast dishes and brought them over to the sink. His mom had trained him well, he reflected. After learning from her husband and first born son the prodigious amounts of food, and by extension number of dishes, were needed to feed a Saiyajin she had forced Gohan and Goten to do the dishes after every meal. As she explained when confronted by her petulant sons, if she had to cook the meals, clean the house, and do the laundry the least her children could do was help with the dishes. His hands absently scrubbed the pots, pans, and plates in the sudsy water as his mind wandered. 

"Your upbringing is showing, Goten. Be careful some girl doesn't snap you up to be her house husband." 

Videl's arch tones pierced his reverie. He looked up and saw her leaning in the doorway arms crossed. She was now showered and dressed in jeans and t-shirt. She held a hair brush in one hand and a hair tie in the other. 

He flashed a grin at her. "If she looked like you, I wouldn't mind." 

Videl laughed. "You haven't changed much." 

"Nope. You want to help me finish these off?" he asked, motioning to the small of dishes he had left. 

"Oh hell no. You get to finish those on your own. Consider it penance for interrupting what was supposed to be a romantic weekend for the two of us," Videl replied, sitting down at the table. 

"Sorry about that, Videl. I did knock." 

"I know you did. But I was kinda busy at the time. Would you have answered if you were in my position?" 

Thinking of how he had found them, Goten winced as a blush tinged his cheeks. "No," he answered timidly before turning back to the dishes. 

"I would certainly hope not!" she replied testily. "What I don't get is, why didn't you call first? It isn't like West Capital City is anywhere near here. So this isn't just a quick hop down the road. I remember it used to take me two hours to fly here from Satan City while in High School. And Satan City is a heck of a lot closer." 

"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't think . . .." 

"No, you didn't." 

"Let me try to rephrase that. I really wanted to talk to you. . ." 

"There's a phone right there," she interrupted, motioning to the unit on the wall with one hand. "And I'm pretty sure that you have one at your apartment that works. Provided that you paid your bill. You did pay your phone bill, didn't you?" 

"Yeah. But this was something that I needed to talk to you in person. To BOTH of you." 

"Ahhhh. . ." 

"What do you mean 'Ah?'" he asked, rinsing off the last plate and setting it in the drainer. 

"Oh, nothing. Look, Gohan should be down here in a second and he's pretty grumpy. And to be honest, I am too. If I were you, I would apologize immediately and get right to the girl trouble. I think that distraction is going to be the key to making sure that you survive." 

"Uh, thanks. I think. What do you mean 'girl trouble?'" 

Videl gave him a look that said 'What do you think I am? Stupid?' "Goten, you get the bright idea to fly halfway across the continent at what had to be pretty damn early in the morning for you to come talk to your family about something. And the only problem serious enough that you would want to talk to both of us about is a girl. Or rather 'the' girl." She paused, assessing Goten's reaction. "Is it Paris?" 

"What? No! Paris and I aren't seeing each other anymore, haven't for a couple of months. But I can see your point." 

"What point?" Gohan asked as he walked into the room, a towel in one hand. Videl got up from the table to go stand by her husband. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, before fixing his gaze upon his younger brother. 

"Um, we'll get to that," Goten responded, nervously. "Look, I wanted to apologize. I honestly didn't think about the fact that I might be disturbing you." Gohan's right eyebrow went up in askance. "But I really wanted to talk to both you and Videl." 

"About what?" 

"Well, talk really isn't the right word. More like beg you for advice. I need your help, and Trunks isn't someone I can turn to." The other eyebrow joined its twin. "Videl is right. It is about a girl. I don't know if she is 'the' girl. But she is definitely someone." 

"Hmmm, interesting." 

"How long have you known her, Goten?" 

Goten squirmed, inwardly. He knew that he was going to have to tread carefully when it came to answering. He didn't want to give away exactly who he was pumping them for information about, considering that Bra was close in age to their own daughter, Pan, but he didn't want to lie either. 

"It seems like I've known her forever," he replied. Technically this was true. He had known Bra since she was in diapers, but he knew that Gohan and Videl would assume he meant figuratively not literally. 

Gohan verified that his vague response had fooled them a moment later. "I felt that way about Videl when we first met. Like I'd known her before, I just needed to be reintroduced. But at the same time, I felt like I knew nothing about her. She was a mystery. Am I correct in assuming you feel the same?" 

Goten nodded. 

Videl jumped in. "Before we get too into this, who wants a snack?" Both Saiyajins raised their hands in unison. "I thought so. You keep talking, I'll whip something up. Something tells me that this isn't going to be a short conversation, and I know Saiyajin appetites." 

As if on cue, Goten's stomach growled. 

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then at Goten in surprise. At his shamefaced grin, the couple burst out laughing. 

"You can't say that my woman's intuition is off, Gohan. Not with your brother living proof." 

"I wouldn't dream of contradicting you, dear." 

"Of course not, you know I'd kick your butt." 

"Yes, I don't want that. You might hurt your foot and then where would I be? You'd be an invalid and I would have to cater to your every whim. We can't be having that now," Gohan said dryly. 

"Damn straight." 

Goten watched the exchange in fascination. He rarely had the opportunity to see such an obviously loving long-term couple in action. He was struck by their playful banter and in turn by the similarity between his and Bra's conversation the night before. He had never really bantered with a woman before. Sure he had teased them. But that was all in the name of flirtation, this was different. It was special and it showed an easy familiarity with the other. A comfortable communication. No mushy or flowery love phrases were needed, they were secure in their love. And for a moment, Goten envied his big brother. 

Shaking his head to force the tendrils of jealousy back, Goten forced himself to remember the bet and the real reason why he had come. He schooled his features into that of plaintive need and turned his now liquid black eyes to his sister-in-law. "Videl, could I please get that snack? I'm staaaarving." 

Videl flashed a loving smile to her husband before replying. "Sure no problem, Goten. What do you fancy?" 

"Food!" 

"You are so like your father." 

Goten forcibly repressed a wince. He loved his father. But after spending his first years of life without him and then later his young adult years, he resented the man who sired him. He'd always been envious of Trunks' and Vegeta's relationship and the Saiyajin's prince's commitment to his family. He didn't want to be anything like Goku. 

"Getting back to why I came, you're right, Gohan, I do feel the same. I feel like I've known this girl my entire life but I've only just become aware of how much I don't know about her. She is different from every other woman I have known." 

"Oh my Goten, do you have it bad." 

Gohan nodded. "Yep." 

"I do not! I just want to get to know her better." 

"Well have you tried talking to her. I know it is a new concept and all considering that communication doesn't seem to be your strongest suit, but I hear it works," Videl teased. 

"Videl, you aren't helping." 

"Sorry, dear. But really. Talking to her would be a good plan." 

"I've tried. But what I normally do doesn't seem to work. She doesn't like flattery and isn't interested in my muscles or martial arts titles. And to top it off, I don't know what to talk about. Besides, I'm not even sure she is interested in me. I mean, she is smart, gorgeous, talented, and rich to boot. What could she want with a dumb ole muscle-head from the sticks?" 

"Oh, Goten . . ." Videl's tone suddenly changed from teasing to sympathetic. 

"That's why you wanted to talk to both of us isn't it? Because I was the muscle-head from the sticks who got the smart, gorgeous, talented, and rich girl. Am I right?" 

"Kinda. You're smart, Gohan. I don't even have that going for me." 

"No, you're not as smart as I am, that is true. But you are a lot more socialized and outgoing than I am. Considering that my role models growing up were a brain-damaged alien and a former demon king I didn't have much in the social skills territory." 

"That's for sure," his wife commented wryly. 

"But what good will being outgoing do me? I've tried all of the things that normally work and they've either pissed her off or made her laugh at me." 

Videl pondered this, her face screwed up into a mask of concentration. Then like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, her face brightened. "Gohan, go make coffee and pull out the rest of the coffee cake from this morning. I think I may have something and I don't want to lose it." 

Gohan nodded, and got up from his chair as started rummaging through cupboards. 

"Goten, when you said you tried everything that normally worked. What exactly 'normally works?'" 

"You know, flirting. Telling her that she is beautiful. Arranging it so that we can dance together for a long time. Buying her a drink. The normal stuff." 

She nodded. "I thought so. When I was in high school and later college, I would shoot down or physically hurt guys who would do that. You want to know why?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Because they were treating me like an object or a prize to be won, not a person. Some women like the being the damsel in distress to be won while others will fight the dragon and free themselves. Most, however, fall somewhere in the middle. I hated being told that I was beautiful. Why? Because it sounded fake. I have no illusions about my looks. I am attractive, but I never was supermodel material. Also, how much do you pay attention to what women tell you?" 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" 

"Do you listen to them?" 

"Well, yeah?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, so what did I just say?" 

Goten blinked. His mind blanked and he stared at Videl helplessly. Meticulously, he started replaying their conversation in his head, trying to remember exactly what she had said. As he struggled with his blank memory, he tuned out his surroundings. 

For her part, Videl just sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. A bemused smile on her lips, she patiently waited for Goten to speak. Idly, her foot tapped out the seconds. 

Gohan turned around from the counter where he had finished prepping the coffee maker. His eyes took in the scene: smug wife and befuddled brother. Shrugging, he strolled to the refrigerator and pulled the remaining half a pan of coffee cake out. Taking, it back to the counter, he cut out two large portions for Goten and himself and a smaller piece for Videl. He decided against putting the left over away, surmising that either he or Goten would finish it off. 

Juggling three plates and forks that he fished from a drawer, he carefully walked to the table. He set Goten's serving down, then walked over to Videl. He noted that the two had not moved, and the hint of smile formed. Touching his wife's shoulder, he held the cake out to her. She glanced up at him and smiled her thanks, taking the plate from him. However, she was not distracted for long, once Gohan moved over to his place at the table, she returned to watching Goten. 

Deciding that the silence had gone on long enough, Gohan addressed his wife. "Videl, you realize that it isn't fair to put Goten on the spot like that." 

She nodded, her eyes never leaving her prey. 

"Then why did you do it?" 

"I wanted to prove a point, Gohan." 

"I understand that. But you remember what it was like to come into class and discover that you had a pop-quiz, even though you knew you knew the subject all of the data flew from your head." 

Videl shook her head. "I never had that happen." 

"I don't believe you. You're telling me you never forgot things." 

"I didn't say that. I just never got so startled by something that I lost all ability to think." 

"I disagree. What about when I asked you to marry me?" 

"That's different." 

"How so?" 

Tearing her gaze from her brother-in-law, she turned to face her husband. "Because I didn't lose my ability to think, I lost my ability to speak. My heart had taken up residence in my throat and I couldn't force a single word out. I remember wanting to scream 'Yes' from the top of my lungs, but my stupid heart was too full to let me." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." 

"Have I mentioned that I love you, Videl Son." 

"Not in the past hour, no." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too. So can I go back to torturing your brother?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, you've tortured him enough." 

Surfacing from the depths of his mind, Goten caught the tail end of Gohan's defense. "It's ok, Gohan. I got it. I just had to replay the conversation in my head." 

"So?" Videl asked, leaning forward in her chair. 

"So you basically said that each woman is different and what works for one won't work for another. And that I will have to listen to what the woman is saying and not saying at the same time. Am I right?" 

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Give the man a prize. That is right. You can't treat each woman the same, because they aren't. I'm guessing that the girl you like is fairly independent and strong. Which means that she doesn't want a savior or a boy-toy, she want someone who treats her like a human and a partner. Are you up for that?" 

"I don't know, Videl. I really don't." 

"That's a fair answer, bro," Gohan chimed in. "You can't know if you are ready for a commitment just yet. But do you have a better idea of where to start?" 

"Kinda. I'm still not sure what she would like to do. But I think I can make a go at it." 

Videl got up from her seat and gave Goten a big hug. "That's the spirit. She sounds like some girl." 

"She is." 

"What's her name?" 

Goten shook his head. "I don't like keeping secrets from you, but she is pretty famous. If things work out, I'd be more than happy to tell you. But until then, I don't want you to laugh at me or discourage me based your impression of her." He'd been expecting this question, so he had an answer prepared. 

"Ah. Well can you tell us where you met her?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. At one of Capsule Corps parties." This was also true. He was first introduced to Bra as a baby at Trunks' birthday party. 

"So Trunks knows her." It wasn't a question. 

"He's the one who pointed her out to me." 

"Videl, I think you've given him enough of the third degree. If he wants to tell us more, he will." 

His wife sighed, but nodded. "Sorry about that, Goten. I'm just curious about the girl who has managed to capture that free-range heart of yours." 

Again, Goten winced inwardly. He hated deceiving his family like this. But he did not want them finding out about the dare. 

"I'm sorry too. But it really is for the best." 

"I know you think that but we're your family." 

"Videl . . ." Gohan said warningly. 

"Okay. Okay. I get the hint." She got off of her knees in front of Goten where she had knelt to hug him earlier, and brushed herself off. "So who wants coffee?" 

The two brothers looked at each other in shock, then as one burst out laughing. 

"Videl, you are a great hostess. But I'd better get going. I have some arrangements I need to make and a special lady to talk to." He rose from his chair, snagging the coffee cake in one hand to take with him. Videl and Gohan walked him to the door. 

Outside, Videl gave him another quick hug. "I was good seeing you again, Goten." 

"Same here," he said, rising into the air. "Sorry about earlier." 

"You're forgiven, bro." 

"Thanks." He started to turn away when his brother's voice stopped him 

"Oh and Goten . . ." 

"Yeah?" 

"Call first." 

* * *

AN: A couple of people have commented that I am writing Bra differently than how most of the rest of fanfiction writers do. That is because I am not basing her off of the GT Bra but my personal interpretation of what a child of Bulma and Vegeta would be like. I can't see her being an airhead like Maron, Krillin's girlfriend in the anime filler, and that is how she is portrayed a lot. In fact, I am not using GT as any of the basis for this fic. In general I think that the writers DBGT got a lot of things wrong. So that means no Bebi, no Planet Plant, no SSJ4, no evil Shenlong, Ubuu is still alive, Goku is still alive (just not around a lot,) and there are still Dragonballs. I made that decision pretty early on after sitting down and watching GT that I wasn't going to use it for the basis of this story. So really this is a continuation of the DBZ universe which leaves a lot more open.

Second, I realized after I posted Chapter 3 that I forgot to explain what the flowers were saying. The bouquet that Goten normally sends, forget-me-nots and Yellow roses – means "remember unfaithfulness" – not a cheery sentiment but a bit of a warning from Goten to the girl. The bouquet he sends Bra – Lilacs, Violets, and Ferns – means "You occupy my thoughts with the first signs of love and I mean this sincerely" – a lot mushier but I thought it was amusing. Anyway The reference for this is "Knock on Wood & Other superstitions" by Carole Potter. Let it not be said that I don't cite my sources. 

Third, I forgot to give proper reference to the black panties line. It was inspired from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" one of my favorite chick flicks. 

I really appreciate all of the feedback that I have been getting. And I am not going to abandon this story. Yes it does take me a long time to write. That's because I go through phases where all I want to do is set words to paper, then I go to the flip side of that where I don't even want to think about writing.  
  
But no worries for you, reader. This fic will get finished. It is too much fun to write. I end up reading it aloud to my roommate before ever posting it and it often has both she and I laughing maniacally. Anything that makes me want to read more to find out what happens even as I am writing it is a good thing.


	5. Remains of the Day

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on._

**Plotting to Win**  
**_by Lady Lark_**

**Chapter 5 – The Remains of the Day**

* * *

Goten grimaced as his stomach let out another loud growl. The coffee cake he had wolfed down in the first few minutes of his flight home hadn't stayed with him and in fact only made him hungrier. He had lost count of how many times his stomach protested the lack of food. Goten figured it was about once every five minutes. He glanced at the sun and then down at his wristwatch. It was mid afternoon and aside from the coffee cake, he hadn't eaten anything since the party the night before.

His stomach rumbled once again. Goten frowned but continued his flight. In his haste to talk to his brother, he had forgotten his wallet and cash at home. Sighing, he studied the landscape beneath him. He was closer to West Capital City and his apartment, than his parents or anyone else he could count on to feed him. He debated briefly about dropping in at Capsule Corps, but decided that it wouldn't impress Bra to have a potential suitor freeloading off of her family. Not to mention, that he and Trunks were on opposite sides for the foreseeable future.

The thought of Trunks brought up another issue. The bet itself, or rather the rules and rewards. He knew the rules – seduce and bed Bra in a month or less. But he didn't know what the reward was. Replaying the conversation, he realized that Trunks had never specified anything. He knew that he had to talk to Trunks soon about this otherwise the bet was meaningless. He was not about to incur the Briefs family's collective ire for nothing.

Noticing that the landscape beneath him had changed to a more urban area, Goten slowed. He didn't want to over shoot his apartment and have to double back. Veering to the left, he followed an expressway for a little while before beginning his descent. A few minutes later, he landed on his balcony noting absently that he had left the doors standing open in his haste. He chuckled at the mental picture of launching himself into the air the French doors swinging back and forth in his wake. Pulling the doors closed behind him, Goten's eye was caught by a rapidly blinking red light on his nightstand. It was his answering machine signaling that he had six new messages.

He decided to listen to them later, food came first. He snagged an apple from a bowl on the counter and wolfed it down spitting the seeds into the sink. He started to reach for another one, when he stopped and reconsidered. He didn't want a snack, he wanted an actual meal.

Goten bent down and pulled the rice cooker out from the cupboard under the sink. Then he opened the pantry. A bag of rice, several cans of vegetables and a spice packet got set on the counter behind him. He started the rice in the cooker, then walked over to the answering machine.

He pressed the play button and the electronically enhanced voice told him he had six new messages. He snorted – like he didn't know that already from the display on the front.

The first call was a hang-up and Goten sighed in frustration. Why did people bother to call and not leave a message? The machine beeped as he deleted the message.

"Hello, this message is for Goten Son. This is Denia from the flower shop. I just wanted to let you know that the flowers you ordered were delivered successfully. Hope that you have a good day!" Click. Goten smiled as he hit the delete key. At least Bra got his flowers – he hoped that she liked them.

"Hello Goten," a sexy voice purred through the answering machine's speaker. "This is Wida, we met at the party last night. I'm so sorry I missed seeing you off but I guess something came up. I was hoping that we could go out someplace for a drink. Either that or you can swing by my place for a nightcap. I am certain that we will have lots fun either way. Call me if you're interested, you've got my number. Just don't keep me waiting for too long." Click. Grimacing down at the machine, he debated saving the message. Dr. Black had all of the ear marks of a man-eater – and in general he didn't mind those. They were great in the sack and put out with no strings attached. But with this bet hanging over his head, he didn't think screwing the woman would win him any points in either Bra or Trunks' books. With a little sigh, he deleted the message.

Click. Another hang-up.

"Goten, where are you? This is the second time I've tried calling today. Pick up the damned phone!" the voice of Paris, one of his ex-girlfriends, said in annoyance. "Look, I want to apologize. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please call . . ." Beep. Goten punched the delete button in anger. He had loved Paris, he really did. He'd even stopped seeing other women once they had become 'exclusive.' But she didn't believe it, and their relationship ended after six months. He still was angry about how everything went down, and to hear her say that she was in the wrong didn't make him feel any better.

The final message was another hang-up. Probably Paris again, although he didn't really know.

He eyeballed the rice. From the looks of it, it would be at least another 30 minutes before it was ready. He had plenty of time with Super Saiyajin speed to help him and he could use the time to wrap up a few loose ends.

First to deal with Trunks.

Goten called Trunks' mobile communicator figuring that his friend would be out. Trunks picked up on the third ring.

"This had better be good," Trunks answered.

Goten grinned. "Hot date?"

"I'm not you, dimwit. I've been attempting to not have the shit kicked out of me for the past six hours."

"Huh?"

"Dad caught me playing hooky from the office today and decided that if I was going to shirk my duties there, then I had plenty of time to devote to my warrior's training."

"That'll teach ya!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. So what do you want? The longer I spend away from my 'training' the longer my punishment later."

"Punishment?"

"Acting as Papa's training drone. I've already got an hour of that to look forward to. So spill or I am hanging up right now."

"Okay, I got it. What are the stakes for this bet?"

"What the fuck!?" Trunks spluttered out.

"You know, what I win when I bed Bra?"

"Uh-huh. You mean what I win when Bra sends you packing for being a shallow egotistical git."

"Hey, I am not egotistical!"

"I'm your best friend, naturally I overlook some of your flaws. But Bra won't. Consider that a freebie. So the stakes. . . what do you want?"

Goten blinked in surprise. Normally, Trunks had something in mind when he challenged Goten to these bets. Leaning against the wall, he considered the question. Money was right out. He didn't like playing for money -- it wasn't nearly as tangible as other things and he felt that he was using Trunks. Food was always an option but it felt like it was the cheap way out. Then, he had it. A slow grin spread across his features.

"How about that souped up air car of yours?"

"How 'bout you pick something else?"

"Nah, I think I want that."

"Fine. In return, when you lose, you have to be my personal assistant for a year. You can be the one to deal with all of the annoying women in the office. Not to mention the meetings from hell."

Goten groaned. He really didn't like desk jobs but he really didn't have anything else that Trunks would want. "It's a good thing that I don't plan on losing, otherwise that would really suck."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna enjoy having you has my office minion."

"In your dreams."

"Was there anything else you wanted or can I get back to my training?"

"Yeah, you can go. I need to get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day and if I don't get some food I am gonna collapse."

"You didn't eat! You must be really distracted by this bet."

"Go get your ass handed to you. I'm only sorry I ain't there to watch."

"Bite me," Trunks said good-naturedly and hung up.

Goten smiled at the phone and muttered, "Bastard" under his breath.

After setting the phone down on the kitchen table, he pulled out some meat from the fridge and a few more fresh vegetables to go with the canned ones. He pulled out two cutting boards and selected a knife from block on the counter. In about a minute, he had a pile of neatly chopped stir-fry fixings. He bent down to get a wok from the cupboard when the phone rang.

He stood up abruptly, banging his head into the edge.

"Ow! Fuck!" he yelled, grabbing his head with one hand. Lunging for the phone, he picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Bra."

"Bra! Hey! I was just thinking of you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Well, actually, I was thinking of you more like ten minutes ago. Then I started making dinner, and well, you know…" he trailed off.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. Never stand between a Saiyajin and his dinner. Otherwise, you could end up losing a limb or worse."

"What would be worse?"

"You could end up dinner."

"Ew. I don't think I'd ever be that desperate."

"Remind me to tell you about some of my father's purging missions."

Blinking in surprise, Goten said. "I'm surprised he told you about them. Or that your mother allowed it."

"Actually, Mom's okay with us knowing about our father's past. She said, so long as we didn't try to repeat it, it wouldn't do us any harm knowing our history. Besides, she said, it would help us understand him better." Bra paused. "Papa was more reluctant. I think, he wanted to protect me from the monster he had been before he met Mom. Keep me innocent. But then Trunks pointed out that if we had known about all of the enemies that Goku accumulated over the years that we might not have gotten so complacent. The same thing is true with Papa. Papa made a lot of enemies during his time with Freeza. It's only luck and my father's reputation that have kept most of them away. And I'm babbling."

Goten chuckled. "That's okay, I don't mind. I suppose you could look at it that way. I think that my Mom and Dad just wanted us kids to stay innocent for as long as we could."

"Hmmm. . . Interesting. We will have to discuss it sometime. Anyway, that's not why I called. I wanted to say thank you for the flowers. They smell absolutely heavenly."

"You are quite welcome, my lady."

"Would you stop that!"

"Will you stop reacting like that when I do?" He turned back to the cupboard, fishing out the wok he wanted.

"Probably not."

"Then I won't stop doing it. It's fun. And you look so cute when say it."

"You can't see me now."

He set the wok on the stove and turned it on. "True. But I can visualize. I have a good imagination, you know," he said closing his eyes and picturing Bra naked.

"You are so not going there."

"Too late," Goten teased, pouring some oil in the pan to sauté the meat.

"I also owe you an apology."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"I called your place a couple times today wanting to thank you, but I didn't leave a message. I was chicken that I would sound all corny gushing about how beautiful the flowers were onto some machine."

Occupied by sliding the meat from one cutting board into the hot oil, he replied distractedly. "Ahhh. So it was you who left the hang-ups."

"Yeah, it was me. Who did you think it was?" she asked archly.

Goten swore under his breath. He had to be careful now. "I didn't know really. I thought it could have been a wrong number or Trunks calling to have me play hooky with him," he answered.

"Hm, okay. So whatcha doing?"

"Making dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah."

"Sandwiches?"

"No. I like them okay for a snack. But I really wanted a home-cooked filling meal."

"Why didn't you just go to your parents then?"

He shrugged. "Didn't want to be an imposition. You've seen how much my dad eats. Well, I don't like to spring two Saiyajin appetites on my mom without giving her some kind of notice. Besides, I like to cook. It gives me time to unwind at the end of the day."

"I guess I'm just surprised. You don't seem to be the domestic type. I figured you ate out or at your parents all the time."

"Looks like we both have a lot to learn about each other."

"Yeah."

"So how about this. We get together some night, when I'm not dying of hunger, for coffee and get to know each other a little better."

"I think I'd like that. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"No go," Bra said. "I've got plans. How about Monday?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied. Goten furrowed his brow, wondering what her plans were. Maybe she was seeing another guy.

Bra's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Where should I meet you?"

Stirring the meat, he thought for a moment before answering. "Do you know the little place on the corner of Third and Arbor?"

"I think so. It's by the used book store a few blocks over from the college. Right?"

"Yep, that's the one! They have the best chocolate cheesecake in town. And I hear their coffee isn't bad either."

She laughed at his assessment. "Sounds good. Three okay?"

"Sounds good to me. You don't have class or work?"

"Class? No. I graduated high school when I was twelve and college when I was fourteen. But that's a story best saved for some other time. What about you?" she countered.

"I work part time as a martial arts teacher but most of the time I train or prep for the tournaments I compete in."

"Isn't that kinda counter-productive?"

"Not really," he answered, his mind turning to the food in the wok. "I'll tell you about it some other time. I'm really starting to feel the day getting to me. You know, I haven't slept yet." Once again, his tongue got ahead of him. He hadn't planned on letting that slip. But he was tired.

"Get some rest, Goten. We'll talk some other time." She paused for a beat. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would swear that something was distracting you. I wonder what that could be."

"No, you don't. You're a very mean woman, Bra. I look forward to learning more about you."

"Me too. Get some rest. And thanks for the flowers. They really are beautiful."

"You're welcome." He suppressed a yawn. "Night, Bra."

"Night. Sleep well," she responded and hung up.

Goten set the phone down on the counter next to the stove and finished cooking his dinner. He couldn't wait to eat and finally get some sleep.

It'd been a long day.

* * *

A_N:_

_"Holy crap, she fucking updated!" Is probably the thought that is going through most of your minds. Well, it's deserved. I am the world's slowest updater and I don't try to deny it. I could give excuses, but really it all boils down to three things: Life, Apathy, and Overwork. Well and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. But we're not going there._

_Let's see here. First a thank you – to Rhianikki my semi-kinda-beta. She helps me when I need it. Then another thank you to my reviewers – it's because of you that I don't abandon stories – so rest assured I will finish. Finally another thank you to my readers, I encourage you to leave feedback of any kind._

_Hmmm. . . Lets see. The title of this chapter is from the Merchant & Ivory Film with Anthony Hopkins & Emma Thompson. The chapter also ties up a few loose ends and sets up the next few chapters of this story. To be honest, I've had this chapter plotted out for two years. But I've was hung up on the first page – I couldn't get started. And finally I figured it out and Bam the pages wrote themselves._

_Oh and I made stir fry while writing the stir fry segments. A yummy chicken szechuan with straw mushrooms and tofu. I love to cook and this chapter gave me the idea for a few later dialogue exchanges._

_I am working on other stories right now. Including a Dragonball/Dragonball Z extreme prequel called "How the Dragon Got His Balls Back." I love the title. Not so fond of the story just yet. It will be a total of four parts where as this fic is currently slated for 20 chapters. Yep, we're just getting started, folks!_

_Until Next time!_

_Ja!_


	6. Coffee Talk

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on.

**Plotting to Win**  
_by Lady Lark_

**Chapter 6 – Coffee Talk**

* * *

Goten pushed open the door to the Bean Cup and looked around for a familiar flash of blue hair and blinked. The place was packed. Making his way through the crowd, he didn't see any sign of Bra. Frowning, he glanced down at his wristwatch. It was two forty-five – he was early.

He made his way up to the counter and ordered a large hot chocolate and a few scones. While the clerk behind the counter made his drink, he scanned the interior of the shop.

The place was fairly small with several two person tables. There were a few booths in the back that could accommodate larger groups. Goten noted that there seemed to be a lot of students studying although there were a few people playing games or just talking. Near the front of the cafe there was a small stage set up complete with an upright piano and a few microphone stands. It seemed like a waste of space to him, since the place was already tightly packed. Hanging on the walls were a mish-mash of artwork. Each of the walls featuring a different artist.

Grabbing his order, he weaved through the maze of tables and chairs toward his destination: an empty table against the far wall. He sat facing the door and waited for Bra to show up.

Twenty minutes and two cups of hot chocolate later, Bra still hadn't shown up. Goten checked his watch again. She was late. He debated calling her, but he didn't want to seem desperate or overly anxious. He glanced at the pile of empty plates and cups and frowned. While the food tasted delicious and made a nice snack, the prices were hacking a hefty chunk out of his wallet.

Just as he was about to get up to order another round of hot chocolate and scones, Bra burst in looking very flustered. He could see her scanning the coffee shop looking for him. She caught his eyes and blushed, pushing her long aqua-colored hair behind her ears. She threaded her way through the shop to the table, avoiding the other customers.

When she reached him, she leaned over the table and gave him a quick hug. "I am so sorry I'm late. I got caught up in one of my projects and completely lost track of the time." She pulled the chair across him around so she could sit next to him and slid into it. "Can I get you something to make up for it?"

Goten laughed. "Sure. Just 'cause you made me wait."

"What do you want?"

"Can you grab me another hot chocolate and a slice of plain cheesecake, please?" he asked, making sure to remember his manners.

She smiled brightly. "No prob. Be right back. I am starving!"

He watched her walk to the counter and place her order, admiring the way she moved. In his mind's eye, he still pictured her as the little girl following Trunks and him around. That picture didn't mesh with the young woman in front of him.

She was taller, of course, but the top of her head didn't quite meet the bottom of his chin. It was a good height he decided – good for dancing and other things. At that thought, he couldn't help admiring her curves accented by her sleeveless red shirt and white capri pants. From her aqua colored hair to her bright red toenails peeping thought her sandals, she was a knockout. The only thing that hadn't really changed were her mischievous blue eyes.

He couldn't wait to see what they would look like darkened with passion. Goten felt himself becoming aroused at the thought.

Bra turned and caught his eye and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He shook his head, indicating he didn't need anything and forced his imagination back in line. The last thing he needed was to scare her off by moving to fast or seeming too interested.

By the time he managed to get his arousal back under control, Bra was handing him his drink. He glanced at her tray and noticed she had an entire cheesecake on it.

"Thanks! You didn't have to get me a whole cake."

"I didn't. You can have a slice or two, most of this is for me."

He gaped at her. "What?"

Eyes flashing with suppressed mirth, she replied. "Goten, I'm a half-Saiyajin, too. I need to eat a lot of food just like you do to keep up my energy."

"But you aren't a fighter," he protested.

She helped herself to a slice and started to eat. "You know, being a fighter had nothing to do with it," she said in between bites. "It has everything to do with genetics. Saiyajins have a higher metabolism than Chikyuujins do. Something on the level of about ten times as fast. Half-Saiyajins also have a high metabolism, just not quite as bad. But we still need to eat about five times the calories than a Chikyuujin does. Does that make sense?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She laughed. "Okay. Let me try to explain it this way. You know how your dad eats twice as much as you?"

"Yeah."

"And how you eat about a lot more than your mom."

"Yeah."

"That is because your dad is a full Saiyajin and your mom is a full Chikyuujin. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. It isn't something I really gave a whole lot of thought to."

She shrugged and finished another slice. "Don't worry about it. It really isn't all that important, but don't expect me to pick at my food like most girls. I can't. Not unless I want to collapse in hunger a few hours later." She gave him a pointed look. "Does that help?"

He thought about it for a minute, realizing that she was telling him that she was likely to eat as much as he did on a date. It was a bit of a shocker both for his manhood and his wallet. He mulled the thought around for a moment, while she watched him with a calculating gaze. "Yeah, I think it does help. Thanks."

"No problem. Did you want another slice of this?" she asked, motioning with her fork.

He nodded and she complied. "So what made you lose track of time?" he asked curiously, his attention mostly focused on the food in front of him.

He thought he saw her tense up for a moment. But he dismissed it as his imagination when she shifted to lean closer to him. "Can you keep a secret?" she said in sotto voce.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," she stated before answering his question with an expression of pride. "I'm working on two projects right now that kinda go hand in hand. The first is an early warning system for our solar system. Grampa and Mama set up one for Chikyuu after the whole Buu affair, but Daddy pointed out that it really isn't very useful since it would only give us about a minute warning. So I'm working on a way to expand it so that we can detect when someone enters our solar system."

"Whoa!" Goten breathed in amazement. "The thing's gotta be huge."

"It will be when it's complete but right now I am trying to figure out the tracking system and the triangulation of the bots. I don't want to make them attack an intruder, merely give us warning. I also want to find a way to cloak or shield them or something so they aren't destroyed by an enemy or a passing asteroid."

He nodded his head in confusion. "I think I get it. What's the second part?"

"A detection system for high level ki signatures. That way something like Buu or Cell can't slip under our radar again and surprise us like they did. It also would help in locating fighters without having to use ki to do it. That way if Mama needed to find Goku, she could do so without having to ask another fighter."

Goten mulled over it for a little bit. It seemed like a good idea, but he thought he saw a flaw in her idea. "What about things like the Androids that don't got a ki signature?" he asked, innocently.

She slumped back in her chair. "That's part of the problem. I don't know how to detect something like that." Bra sighed in frustration. "You probably don't want to hear about all of this do you?"

"Well, I do. It's important to you, which means that it is important to me. But I don't really understand it all. I don't get all of this science stuff. Mom tried to get me to study it, but it just wouldn't stick. Sorry."

"It's okay, most people don't understand it."

He noticed the slightly wistful expression on her face. "It hurts sometimes doesn't it?"

"What?"

"People not understanding you or not getting you."

She looked down at her last slice of cheesecake and pushed it around with her fork. "Yeah, it does."

He smiled at her. "I know how you feel."

"You do." she said, flatly. "How do you know?"

"Because I am your brother's best friend. He has the same problem. The way to fix it isn't as hard as it seems."

"Really. What is the solution?"

"Well, you can talk to your family about your projects and they understand you, right?"

"Yeah. Well, most of the time. Not always."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She looked down at her hands. "I don't really want to go into it."

Taking in her posture and voice, Goten thought it would be better if he didn't push her. But his curiosity was piqued, and had the instinctive desire to try to make her smile again. He didn't like seeing her look so dejected. "It's okay. You don't have to. The other thing that helped Trunks was having someone completely uninvolved that he could just talk to or distract him from his problems."

"Like you?"

"Uh-huh," he said, nodding. "I didn't always get what he was talking about, but I would always listen to him. And when a project was giving him a lot of trouble I would try to distract him so that he wouldn't dwell on it. Your brother tends to brood a lot."

Bra's lips quirked up at that, and her shoulders started to straighten. "I've noticed. He takes after Daddy like that."

"So what you need is your very own Goten to help you out."

"And I take it, you are volunteering?"

"Yep!"

"What about Trunks? Do you think you can handle us both?" Her voice was light, but he could see that her eyes were serious.

"Trunks doesn't need to talk to me much any more," he answered honestly. "We're still best friends and it's still my mission to keep him from slipping into broodsville, but he doesn't have the same problems that he used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he used to feel alone like you did because he didn't have anyone to talk to or who was smart enough to talk to him. That's changed since he's taken over Capsule Corporation and become Chikyuu's most eligible bachelor. Now we talk a lot more about people than projects."

"Ahh. So you're on equal footing now."

"A bit. It's different now than when we were kids. Back then we used to play a lot of pranks. Trunks would think them up and I'd improve on them. It was the way I would get him to loosen up."

"I always figured you played pranks because you were bored."

"Well, it was most of the time. But sometimes it was a stress reliever. That and fighting."

"Uh-huh."

To her left, Goten saw a few people come out and start setting up a microphone and sound board. He motioned to them, hoping to distract her from the current topic. "What do you think's going on?"

She turned and looked. "It looks like they are setting up for a concert. I know that a lot of up-and-coming musicians like to play here."

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know," she answered absentmindedly. Her attention focused on the stage.

A young woman came out to the front to a smattering of applause and sat down to the piano. Soon, the soft strains of a ballad filled the cafe. The music was light but had a melancholy harmony. All around them, conversations tapered off, as the patrons turned their heads toward the musician. Then, when she had the audience's undivided attention, the young woman began to sing.

Her rich contralto voice blended with the notes from the piano as she sang about a musician leaving her lover to go on tour. At the end of the first song, the woman began to speak.

However, Goten's focus was elsewhere. Partway through the song, he noticed Bra's hand move to brush something away from her face.

Concerned, he leaned over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" he whispered.

She turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. She's really good."

His brow furrowed. "She is," he said slowly, drawing out the words.

"I love music. Really love it." She gave a quick snort. "Well, at least the good stuff. That band from the other night doesn't count. They are really hideous."

"That they are. But the lead singer is an old friend of Gohan and Videl's."

"That explains it then."

"Anyway, you were saying about the music."

She sighed. "Music is something that I love. But it is something that I just can't do."

The next song started, this time about two former lovers and their memories of the other. Lowering his voice even further, he murmured directly into Bra's ear. "Why not?"

Tilting her head to look at him, her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I don't know. It's just something I can't seem to do. I can't sing at all – neither can my mom." She shrugged fatalistically and continued. "And when I tried to learn an instrument, everything I played came out sounding mechanical."

"I'm sorry," Goten said sympathetically.

She shrugged again. "Don't be. I've got a soul of a scientist and engineer, not an artist. We can't all be perfect." She sighed and looked back at the stage. "Even though I want to be."

Goten lifted a hand to Bra's shoulder and squeezed it. "I like that you're not perfect. It means that I've got a chance with you."

She smiled back at him and reached up and took his hand bringing it around her so she could hold it in front of her. "Thanks."

Inwardly, Goten exulted at her action but he needed to ask her one more thing. "Did you want to go?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I want to stay and listen."

He felt a wash of relief flood through him. He didn't really want the date to end, but he didn't want to disturb her any further. He tightened his fingers around hers and settled back to take in the music.

Forty minutes later, the musician signaled that she had reached the end of her first set and that she would be back later after taking a break.

When she left the stage, Goten surveyed the crowd. The cafe was now packed to the gills with people standing against the walls.

Bra squeezed his hand once before releasing it to grab her purse. "We probably should get going. The crush of people is starting to make the air a little thick."

Goten sniffed and nodded in agreement. The place was starting to take on that indescribable crowd funk. They got up from the table, which was immediately claimed, and left the cafe. When they got outside, both of them took a deep breath of the relatively clean air of the city.

"That was nice," Bra offered, reaching down to take his hand again.

A smile slid across his features and he started to lightly massage her palm with his thumb. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Me too."

They walked in comfortable silence, Bra subtly leading the way towards where was parked. Goten simply took the time to think about the bet and his next steps.

He had a little less than four weeks to get her into his bed. While the date itself laid some nice groundwork, groundwork wasn't going to get him nookie or Trunks' air car. He needed to step things up a notch – but he didn't dare take things too fast or Bra just might smell a rat and he would lose the bet. It was time for him to start making his move.

He slowed down and Bra turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Goten shook his head. "No, just thinking how I don't want this to end."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Okay, that sounds so cheesy."

"I didn't mean it to."

"I see. You know that super cheese doesn't work on me, right?" she asked pointedly.

"I seem to remember having a conversation about that the other night."

Pulling at his arm to indicate he should pick up the pace, Bra regarded him frankly. "Goten, I'm probably violating every girl code by doing this, but I like you. You don't have to use smarmy pick up lines or whatever with me. They aren't going to work and their only going to make me think that you like me as some kind of object, not for myself."

He glanced down at their linked hands. Her words buoyed him, but at the same time made him uneasy. He used those words and phrases because they were easy and didn't mean anything. He didn't have to give up any part of himself to do it and typically got what he wanted in return. Winning this bet was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

He tugged at her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry."

She patted his cheek. "It's alright. Just don't forget, okay."

"I'll try not to."

Bra looked around and then pointed to an air car parked on the street. "There's my ride."

Goten followed her finger and blinked. Bra drove a bright red convertible car that looked like it just came off of the dealer room floor. He knew that she was likely to have some nice vehicle, but this sporty car was more than he expected. He looked back over at her and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled playfully at him. "What? I like red and love feeling the air whip through my hair as I drive."

He didn't say anything but smirked at her knowingly.

They crossed the street and she moved to get in the car. Goten squeezed her hand to get her attention. "I wasn't joking earlier, you know. I really don't want this date to end."

She looked up at him and smiled enigmatically. "I know." She disengaged their hands and slipped into the driver's seat. "But I really need to get back to my work."

"Did you have a good time?"

"You know I did."

"Good." He leaned over and put his face level with hers. "You know. I'd like to see you again. What would you say about a nice quiet dinner and a movie at my place tomorrow. I'll cook if you bring the movies."

"That sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Cool. How does six sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." He leaned in even closer. "Speaking of your projects, why don't you ask Android Eighteen about how she tracks her brother. I seem to remember Krillin mentioning it one day that they aren't so good at tracking ki but they always seem to know where the other is."

"Goten, that's genius! I could kiss you!"

He grinned at her. "Why don't you?"

An answering grin spread across her features. "Didn't you know? A good girl never kisses on the first date." She then closed the distance between them and gave him a soft kiss. "It's a good thing that I've never been that much of a good girl," she breathed against his mouth.

He savored the feeling and pulled back reluctantly. She had a point. They shouldn't rush things. After all he had four weeks. He could afford to take some time.

Brushing her hair back from her face, he leaned in for another quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then. Bye, Goten. I can't wait to see what you're going to fix for dinner." With that, she started her engine and took off.

He watched her go with a smile on his face. At least until her parting words sunk in. "Awww man, I've got to go shopping! I have no clue what I am going to make tomorrow!"

* * *

AN:

I hope you all find this and are following it. Unfortunately, author alerts don't seem to work which is highly frustrating. I wish there were some way to let everyone know about my updates. shrugs

I don't know when my next update will be – I hope sooner rather than later. The easiest way to keep track of fics is to add them to your favorites list since you can sort that by update. That is what I have been doing. I hope it helps some people.

I need a Beta! I want someone who can both act as an editor - ie tell me what is not working and why – and someone who can smack my grammar around. Please contact me if you are interested. I am begging you all.

I am not terribly happy with this chapter. It is transition chapter and honestly I am not sure how I feel about it. It didn't help that I have about four extra topics of conversation that weren't supposed to happen. They just did. I plot out my chapters in advance and this one followed the outline generally it just kept wandering off and on track.

The two songs I mentioned in this chapter have real world equivalents. Actually the whole set does. Here is a short list of my inspiration for that scene.

Leaving on a Jet Plane – John Denver  
I Will Remember You - Sarah McLachlan  
Gravity – Maaya Sakamoto (Wolf's Rain ED)  
Life is Like a Boat – Rie Fu  
Tsuki no Ie – Rie Fu  
The Prisoner – Adam Crossley  
Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx  
A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carleton  
Angel – Sarah McLachlan

I highly recommend buying their CDs or checking out their music. Especially Rie Fu – she is one of the best things to come out of J-Pop lately.

I actually updated this pretty quickly for me. The chapter is over 10 pages long in word. That is hopefully enough for you guys!

Let me know what worked and what didn't and if you liked! I have to say that your feedback is what keeps me writing this thing.

Until next time!


	7. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by several people, including Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Bird Studios, Toei, Viz, and Funimation. In other words, it doesn't belong to me. No money was made from the creation of this story, and in fact money was lost from the use of utilities needed to power the laptop I work on.

**Plotting to Win**  
_by Lady Lark_

**oOo**_  
_

**Chapter 6 – Dinner and a Movie**

**oOo**

It was five-thirty and Goten was nowhere near ready. He'd realized belatedly, that he should probably pick up the apartment some before Bra showed up. Which led to him doing laundry, because he couldn't find anything that he wanted to wear. Which in turn led to him going clothes shopping. By the time he'd gotten back and showered, it was quarter after five and the apartment was still a mess and dinner was not even started.

Thank Dende he was a Saiyajin and could move at supersonic speeds. The bedroom was the first place he worked on, changing the sheets just in case. Then he moved to the bathroom. This took a little more time, since toothpaste seemed to have some unknown glue property and he didn't want to scratch the porcelain trying to remove the globs of the stuff that he had just left in there after brushing his teeth. He also made sure to extra clean the toilet taking care to put the seat down since Bra was likely to see this room and he didn't want to make a bad impression. He saved the living room and kitchen for last, since they were the easiest to clean and were likely going to be used the most tonight. He dusted and vacuumed the whole apartment then threw a load of dishes into the dishwasher. Now, with the apartment mostly clean he could start on dinner.

Wearing a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants, he began by making the salad. Chopped vegetables were put in a large wooden bowl and then tossed. He made a game of seeing how high he could toss the salad and still manage to catch all of the pieces. Once that was complete, he moved on to the pork chops. He'd gotten about three pounds of them at the store and wanted to show Bra that he could make them in different ways. The first pound he rubbed in rosemary, sage and thyme and then set them to one side; he would sear them later then finish them in the oven. Then he covered the next pound of meat in a homemade barbecue sauce and placed them into the oven to bake. Finally he took the final pound and placed them in a plastic bag. In the bag, he placed the meat along with a mix of soy sauce, mirin and brown sugar to marinate for a few minutes before he put them into the oven to bake.

With the meat and salad ready to go or cooking, he put a pot of water on to boil then pulled out the ingredients that he needed to make the pesto sauce that would go on his pasta. All that he needed to do now, was put the garlic bread in the oven and the fresh green beans in a pot to steam and he would be good to go. He didn't need to do anything for dessert, since he'd wisely decided that Ice Cream was not only safe but prudent. No burning the apartment down for him. With everything ready to go until Bra arrived he checked the clock on the stove – five forty-five. Plenty of time.

He ran to the bedroom and pulled out his new clothes. A nice black t-shirt with a dark blue button down shirt to go over it. A new pair of slacks that he felt flattered his well toned body. Then he got to work on his hair.

As a half-Saiyajin, he was both blessed and cursed when it came to his hair. Blessed that unless something happened, he wasn't going to go bald but cursed because his hair had a mind of its own. When he was younger, he didn't mind looking like a miniature of his father, but as he got older he started to want an identity of his own. And his hair wouldn't allow that. Eventually he got it cut, but found that he didn't have the face for a crew cut. Now, he kept it shorter than his father did but he still needed to slather tons of product into his hair in order to keep it from spiking out all over. Trunks was lucky that he inherited his mother's hair, Goten thought enviously.

He finished getting ready and went out to the kitchen to make the last minute preparations, pulling on an apron absently in order to keep any splashes of food from getting on him as he finished cooking. He placed a newly purchased tablecloth on his nicked and scratched table then set it with the only set of matching plates and flatware he owned. Finally, he set out two candles and lit them carefully with a concentrated bit of ki. Everything was ready, now he just had to wait for Bra to show up.

As if on cue, he heard a knock at the door.

Goten patted his head to make sure his hair was still in place and then went to answer it.

Bra was standing there wearing jeans and a pale gray t-shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail, a large cloth bag over one shoulder. "I did think it was a formal dinner," Bra said by way of a greeting.

"It's not," Goten assured her. "I just didn't know what to wear so I threw on whatever was clean."

"Uh-huh," she replied skeptically. Goten felt her eyes take in his outfit and felt a rush of satisfaction. He knew he looked good and now she knew it as well. Sure, it was a little over done for a night in, but Bra didn't need to know that. "I like your apron," she said after a moment.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed looking down at himself and then blushed. He'd completely forgotten that he was still wearing his old 'kiss the cook' apron. "Aw crap. You don't have to take it as an order," he tried feebly.

She laughed and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a swift peck on the mouth. "I know. But I don't mind."

Goten's mind whirled but he didn't have time to think about what she had just done because Bra had stepped past him out of the passageway and into the apartment.

"Nice place," she commented. "Cleaner than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

She shot him a look that he didn't know how to interpret. "Goten, I live with Trunks. I know what a bachelor pad looks like normally. This," she said, indicating the room with one arm, "is not it. You really went all out."

Unsure what to say, Goten decided on the truth. "Well, I didn't want to make a bad impression."

She laughed. "Oh you're making an impression all right, but it's not bad. Not bad at all." She paused for a few moments and looked around. "Where do you want this?" she asked patting the bag on her shoulder for emphasis.

"That's not your purse, is it?"

"No," she answered with another laugh. "I'm not one of those girls who needs to carry their entire lives with them when they go out. "I've got the movies, two bottles of wine, some soda, and some microwave popcorn for later."

"Oh. Cool. The movies can go on the coffee table in the living room and I'll take the rest to the kitchen."

Bra rummaged around the bag and extracted four thin cases and then handed the bag to Goten. "I'll be right back," she promised.

He took the bag and its contents to the kitchen and put everything away except for one of the bottles of wine which he uncorked to allow to breathe. Then he checked on everything he had cook. The pork chops in the oven were done and he turned off the appliance and opened the door a crack to stop the cooking. The water for the pasta was boiling nicely. If Bra was ready to eat, he could finish everything up in about seven minutes.

"Can I help?" she asked from the entryway to the kitchen.

"Are you as good a cook as your mother?" he asked.

Bra grimaced. "So you know about that huh?"

Goten smiled at her. "Bra, your mom's cooking is about as legendary as my mom's. Except hers is legendarily bad."

"Hey! It's not that bad! Mom just never had time to learn how."

"I'm not putting your mom down. She's got a whole lot of really great skills. Cooking ain't one of them. But you didn't answer my question, are you as good a cook as your mom?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I've never really needed to cook all that much. Mom's got the bots to most of the housework, including the cooking. I'm willing to learn though."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Why don't you take the salad out to the table and then I'll put you to work on the pasta."

"You're on!"

The two worked in the kitchen finishing the meal with Goten showing Bra how to test to see if the noodles were done and how to brown the remaining pork chops so that they got a nice sear on the outside so that they were ready to be put in a warm oven to finish. They worked companionably, chatting about inconsequential things until everything was ready to take to the table.

There, Bra dug into her food with the gusto he remembered from the coffee shop. "Mmm! This is really good!" she said after a few bites. "You're not a bad cook!"

Goten looked up from his own plate, and chewed his food carefully before saying, "Thanks! Do you think there's going to be enough?"

"I think so," Bra answered honestly. "You know, I'm probably breaking all kinds of girl code out there if I told you that I ate before I came over here so I didn't make a total pig out of myself."

"So don't tell me," he answered mischievously.

She gave him a grin. "Okay, then I won't." She cleared her plate and helped herself to more. "I'm surprised your mom taught you how to cook," Bra said after a few moments. I seem to remember your brother talking to my mom about how she didn't like anyone helping her in the kitchen."

"She doesn't like Gohan or my Dad helping her in the kitchen," Goten corrected.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because they spend most of their time eating the food and not actually helping."

Bra gave him a look. "And you don't?"

"Nope!"

"Why don't I believe you? Remember, I've seen you eat."

He waved his hands in front of him. "No, really, I don't," he protested. "It's not because I'm not hungry or wouldn't eat the raw food. But, it just tastes a lot better when it's cooked. So I learned to be patient. And when Mom saw that I wasn't sneaking food, she started teaching me how to cook for myself."

"Huh? Who would have thought that you'd be patient type."

"Can't always judge a book by it's cover, you know."

She smiled at him. "So I wonder what else I'll find between your pages."

That was as good of an opening as he'd ever heard. "So why don't you open me up and find out."

Arching an eyebrow, she replied, "Maybe later. I'm more in a movie mood tonight."

"So what'd you bring?" he asked.

Answering him in between mouthfuls, Bra gave him the list: Some Chick Flick he'd never heard of, the historical drama that won all the awards last year, a comedy from a washed up has-been, and Mr. Satan Saves the World. "So do you have any preferences?" she asked.

"Any you want to see in particular?" he countered, personally he'd go for the comedy. He really wasn't interested in the historical drama or the chick flick and as for Mr. Satan, well, it was Mr. Satan.

"I don't really care," she answered. "I haven't seen any of them and I admit I picked movies that I wouldn't mind seeing, because there are some things I really can't stand."

"Like what?" he wanted to know.

"Like superhero movies or martial arts action flicks. I mean, when you live with Daddy, the special effects just can't match up to the real thing."

He thought about it for a moment. It made sense, if he thought about it. It was part of the reason why he was a martial arts instructor and stunt man. It was easy. After all, he'd fought Buu and despite what his dad said about him being out of shape, he really wasn't. At least not by Chikyuujin standards. Saiyajin standards were another thing entirely. Then he thought of something. "What about the Mr. Satan movie? It's supposed to be a superhero martial arts flick."

Bra snorted. "Puh-lease, it's Mr. Satan. I think of it more as a comedy than anything else. I mean, have you seen the special effects? I could do better in my sleep."

"I thought you hadn't seen it."

"I haven't, but I saw the Cell Games one and it's done by the same company."

"Oh. So how about when we're done we watch that one?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me!"

Dinner finished, they cleaned up the dishes together although Bra insisted that since Goten did most of the work that she at least do most of the dishes. Not wanting to argue too much, he let her even though he could probably do everything in the time that she took to wash one dish.

She seemed to be aware of this and said so, "I could do them faster too, I just don't want to get all wet."

Goten very manfully did not indulge in the innuendo that came to mind. "You're probably right, I always seem to get soaked when I do them although it can be fun, too." He leaned over and splashed the water playfully.

Bra made a face. "Don't you dare."

"What will you do if I do dare?" he asked.

"Think that you're no better than Trunks. That's what brothers do to their little sisters. Not men to their dates."

"Ouch. The last thing I want is to be thought of as your brother."

"Then, you'd better not splash me."

He could tell that Bra was annoyed with him and thinking of his best friend and what they used to do when they were younger, he couldn't blame her for comparing him to Trunks. Together they were terrors. Still were, if he was honest with himself. He changed the subject. "Do you want ice cream or popcorn with the movie?"

"Popcorn," she responded. "You can't have a movie without popcorn. Well, you can, but it's not nearly as much fun."

"Okay!"

A few minutes later they were ensconced on Goten's leather couch, a bowl of popcorn between them watching the opening titles of Mr. Satan Saves the World. Bra was right, it was made by the same company that did Mr. Satan and the Cell Games.

"I can't believe they used the over sized heads like they did last time," he said, leaning over to whisper in Bra's ear.

"I know, right? Horrible special effects."

Goten considered that for a moment. "Are they special effects or costumes?"

"Doesn't matter, they suck either way," she whispered back, turning her head to place a quick kiss on the end of his nose.

Goten's heart sped up. "Do you think I could get another one a little lower down?"

"Not interested in the movie, huh?"

"Not with you around. I'd rather be doing other things."

Pulling away, Bra sat up straighter and reached for the remote. She paused the movie and turned to face him. "Goten. I know that you're an old hand at this and you're probably used to moving a lot faster. But I'm not and I need you to respect that."

Goten mentally smacked himself upside the head. What the hell was wrong with him? He was treating Bra like she was one of his one-night stands and what was worse was she knew it. Trunks was right, wooing her wasn't going to be easy. Knowing that he needed to say something, anything, he said. "I'm sorry. You're right, I forgot that you haven't really had a boyfriend before."

Bra's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

Shit! He'd messed up even more. "Um..."

With a sigh, Bra tilted her head back in exasperation. "You don't need to answer that, I should have guessed."

"You should have guessed what?"

"That Trunks told you that I don't date."

Knowing that she'd probably know if he were lying, Goten decided to answer her honestly. Well, as honestly as he could without mentioning the bet. "He did tell me, yeah. But I would have probably figured it out on my own, eventually. You don't act like a girl whose been there and done that. Sure, sometimes you flirt like you know what you're doing, but other times you're unsure of yourself."

Bra grimaced. "Shows huh?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry about rushing you, I'm not going to deny that is what I was doing. Because it was, I just forgot for a moment you aren't like the other women I date."

"Experienced?" she asked, her tone dangerous.

"That's one word. Not the one I would use though."

"And what word would you use?"

"Jaded. You aren't jaded, Bra. I need to remember that this all new for you and do my best so that I don't screw up so that you don't ever want to date again."

"Sounds like you're doing a public service."

Goten looked at her and saw just how tense she was. "I'm not going to fight with you, Bra. Not over this. I screwed up. I'm sorry. I don't know what I should do to make it better, because what I'd normally do wouldn't work."

"What would you normally do?"

"Lie. Grovel. Flatter. Whatever I thought would work."

Bra laughed. "You're right it wouldn't work. I know you too well and I don't like to be lied to."

"Most people don't."

Bra seemed to consider that very seriously for moment, then checked her watch. "I should probably go. Raincheck on the movie?"

Goten's heart sunk. She was leaving. He'd obviously really screwed up and she was just being nice. Fuck! He might as well concede to Trunks now. Taking care to not let his disappointment show too much, he responded, "Sure. Just no Mr. Satan movies. Okay?"

"No prob," she answered, gathering up her things and getting the movie out of the player.

He walked her to the door, uncertain about what he should do. He opened it and Bra stepped out into the hall. "I hope I can see you again," he tried.

"Dinner was nice. You're a good cook and it was nice to see where you lived."

He nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Night, Goten."

"Goodnight, Bra," he replied, the sinking feeling centering in his chest growing larger by the moment.

"Oh and one more thing before I forget," she said, setting her bag down by her feet.

"What's that?"

"This," she answered, stepping close to him and pulling his head down until his lips met hers. She kissed him pretty seriously for a few seconds and then pulled away. "You're forgiven. But don't do it again."

The sinking feeling was replaced by one of burbling happiness. "I won't!"

"See you, soon!" she called, as she walked down the hall toward the stairs.

"Count on it!" Oh yeah! He was back in the game!

**oOo**_  
_

AN:

Um... Hi! I'm not dead. It's only been I don't know how many years. I'd apologize, except I'm not really sure it'd mean anything at this point. I will say you can thank Otakon and the fact that I've been having to spend a lot of time in airports going to and from meetings for this chapter. About two thirds of it were written in various airports, airplanes, or hotel lobbies.

I don't even know where to begin, I've shifted my focus away from fanfic and have been writing a lot of Sims Stories, using poses and the like to achieve the look I want. Kind of like a graphic novel or a storyboard. I've been pretty prolific in that for the last four years and have become known for actually finishing things over there. I know, shocking! I will say that I did make a New Year's Resolution to actually work on my old fanfic. So I can say I'm doing that. This is a very long chapter for me, twelve pages and over 3,000 words.

This is unbeta'd since most of the people who used to beta for me are no longer in the fandom or I've lost touch with. I hope you can forgive me and let me know where I screwed up.

As always, let me know what worked and what didn't and if you liked! I have to say that your feedback is what keeps me writing this thing.

Until next time, whenever that is!


End file.
